Embodiments of the present invention relate to a dual generator system, and in particular to a system having a primary wound field synchronous generator and an auxiliary flux regulated permanent magnet generator to improve a power output of the primary generator.
The increasing use of six-pulse rectifiers, switched power supplies and other non-liner loads may generate harmonic currents. Harmonic current pollutes a power system and may result in serious problems such as transformer overheat, degrading voltage quality, destruction of power components, etc. Conventional systems address harmonic current by providing passive or active filters. However, passive filters may cause undesired resonances. The active filter uses a parallel-connected voltage source inverter to produce harmonic components to cancel harmonic components from the non-linear load.